Adrift 2 - A future with or without him
by blubachat2
Summary: NO


  
**********************  
  
  
titel: Adrift 2 - A Future with or without him  
author: Yvonne  
contact: Blubachat2@aol.com  
spoiler: Adrift  
rating: G  
summary: NO  
disclaimer: They belong to DPB, CBS and PARAMOUNT.  
thanks: Thanks to Cal, my beta-reader.  
note: My idea of what could happen.  
FEEDBACK PLEASE!  
***********************************************************************  
  
ADRIFT 2 - A FUTURE WITH OR WITHOUT HIM  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE ATLANTIC OCEAN  
PRESENT  
  
It was cold, Harm felt the water splashing into his face. He was tired, wet. He wanted to give up. He had nothing to live for anymore. Tomorrow the love of his life would be Misses Brumby.   
He would lose her forever.  
Why should he live?   
It would be easy to die. He just had to give up fighting, he would drown.   
Maybe they would never find his body. But who cares? No one.  
  
He wanted to close his eyes forever, but before he could do it he saw a white light. A bright white light like people who have had a near-death-experience describe the white light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
"Harmon, don't give up" he heard a voice, a male voice.  
"Who are you?"  
"Your guardian" the voice answered.  
  
Harm blinked a few times and then he saw a man, clad in black.  
  
"You are my guardian?" Harm asked in disbelief.  
"Yes. I am here to help you make a decision."  
"A decision?!"  
"Yes, your decision, whether you want to live or die. I am here to show you a future with and without you. And then you choose what you want."  
  
FUTURE  
  
A moment later Harm was in a church.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked and looked around.  
"We are in the future without you" the guardian answered.  
  
Harm heard a wedding march.   
He turned around and looked at the bride walking towards the altar.  
The bride looked breathtaking in her white wedding gown; like a princess.  
Harm recognized the bride. It was his former partner and best friend Sarah Mackenzie.  
  
"It is Mac" he said.  
"Yes, after you die she marries Mic Brumby."  
"She can't do it, because I love her" Harm said.  
"You are dead" the guardian answered.  
"No I am not. I am still alive" Harm said.  
"This is the future when you are dead. Sarah Mackenzie marries Mic Brumby."  
  
Harm could hear Mac saying her wedding vow to Brumby.  
He couldn't believe that Mac was doing it, marrying this guy.  
  
"Mic, I can't describe the way I feel for you. It is almost too intense to verbalize. Essentially you are all I am living for. Basically I need you more and more each day. That is how much I love you until the very end. Don't underestimate the love in me. It is obvious, these feelings run so deep. Nobody else could ever take your place. I stand before you now, to vow before our Lord and our friends, that my love for you is everlasting. Forsaking all others, I freely give off myself to you to have and to hold, from this day onward to eternity."  
  
Mac had tears in her eyes.   
Harm knew her well enough to know that this weren't tears of joy.   
Harm believed that this words were never meant for Mic Brumby to hear. He believed that this words were meant for him.  
  
"She loves me" Harm simply said.  
"Maybe she did, but you are dead and now she's marrying her fiancé."  
"It's cruel."  
"Do you want to know what happens later?"  
"In the future without me?"  
"Yes" the guardian said.  
"I believe it can't be worse than that. I guess, yes."  
  
NAVAL ACADEMY  
20 YEARS IN THE FUTURE  
  
"This is the Naval Academy" Harm said shocked.  
"Yes."  
"Why are we here?" Harm asked.  
"Today is a very important day for Sarah Brumby" the guardian showed him were Mac sat.  
  
Together with two kids, a boy and a girl, Mac sat there, wearing her dress uniform, she was now a Brigadier General, and watched the ceremony.   
Retired Admiral A.J. Chegwidden, Commander Bud Roberts and his wife Harriet were there, too.  
  
"Who are the kids and where is Brumby?"  
"The girl is 13-year-old Alisa Mackenzie-Brumby and the boy's name is Matthew-Michael Mackenzie-Brumby, he is 15 years old. Their father, Mic Brumby, died five years ago. It was a horrible car accident which has changed Sarah's life forever. Now she hasn't had anything in her life except her three children" the guardian said.  
  
Harm walked towards Mac.   
She looked old, older then she probably was. Her brown eyes were pale, not shining anymore.  
  
"3 children? I can only see two" Harm said.  
"Look."  
  
". . . Harmon Mackenzie-Brumby. . ."  
  
A tall young man, dark hair, shining blue eyes, wearing dress whites, went up the stage.  
  
"Harmon Brumby?" Harm turned towards his guardian in disbelief.  
"He was born 9 months after the night on the Admiral's porch. He follows into his father's footsteps. He is going to be a fighter pilot."  
"9 months, this means" Harm started.  
"This means nothing. There is something more you should know about the future without you" the guardian interrupted him.  
  
Before Harm could protest, he and his guardian were at a house. It seemed a family lived there.   
They must be in the living room, at the wall where hanging photos.  
Many of them were of the children. Harm remembered the faces on the photos to be these of Mac's children Harmon, Alisa and Matthew-Michael. Mac was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"We are in Mac's house. Where is she?" Harm asked.  
"We are another 5 years in the future. There was a second accident 1 year ago. Harmon died when his tomcat crashed on an aircraft carrier. Her children are in Australia, visiting their grandparents. Mac is alone at home, she is in her bedroom. Follow me, I think you should see it" the guardian said and Harm followed him in Mac's bedroom.  
  
Mac sat on her bed in her dress uniform. Two framed photos on her nightstand, one of her son, Harmon, and one of her only love, Harm. Her gun lay on the nightstand, too.  
  
"What does it mean?" Harm was shocked.  
"24 years after you have died in the Atlantic ocean, Mac's son died during a crash. Today you've been dead for 25 years, it is the anniversary of your death and of your son's death."  
"My son, Harmon Brumby is my son?"  
"He was, he is dead."  
"And now? What does it mean? A gun lying on Mac's nightstand."  
"I think it would be better if you listen to her" the guardian suggested.  
  
Harm walked nearer towards Mac.  
  
"Today is the anniversary of the death of the two men I have loved very much. I can't live without him anymore. I need Harm. Our love was never meant to be. Maybe death can reunite us" she said, tears in her eyes.  
  
Then she picked up her gun.  
  
"Harm, I am coming" Mac whispered.  
  
PRESENT  
BACK IN THE ATLANTIC OCEAN  
  
"Is she dead?" Harm asked.  
"Not yet. We are back in the present. Are you ready for a trip to a future with you?" the guardian asked.  
"Yes."  
  
Harm was still shocked about the things he had seen in the future without him. Mac has married Brumby, Brumby was a father for his son, his son Harmon was a fighter pilot and died during a crash on a carrier, Mac committed suicide.  
  
FUTURE  
HARMS APARTMENT   
NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
"We are in my apartment" Harm said.  
"We are in the future with you" the guardian corrected him.  
  
A heavily pregnant Mac sat on the couch, watching Harm who was cooking dinner.  
  
"It is crazy watching myself" Harm said.  
"I suggest you listen to them for a moment."  
  
Harm walked nearer to Mac.  
  
"Harm, can you answer me again the question why I am so very happy?"  
"Because we love each other, we are going to be married in two days and we are going to have a baby in less then 1 month" the Harm standing in the kitchen answered.  
  
"She is happy" Harm said and turned towards his guardian.  
"Yes, come on, I show you more."  
  
NAVAL ACADEMY  
  
"We are again in the Naval Academy."  
"Yes, today is Mac's and Harm's wedding day."  
"My wedding day" Harm said and observed himself getting married to Mac.  
  
The opening of the doors indicated that everything and everyone was ready.  
Grandma Sarah was the first to make her appearance. She was led down the aisle by Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez.   
After her, Trish and Frank walked down the aisle.  
Finally Harriet came out and took her place in front of the altar when the music from the quartet suddenly changed and the bridal march began.  
  
"My friends in Christ we are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Sarah Catherine Mackenzie and Harmon David Rabb junior. Marriage is not to be undertaken lightly but reverently and seriously, with the intention of making it last a lifetime. Now witnessed by God we are gathered here to join this man and this woman who have professed their love and stated their intention to remain together through their lifetime on this planet. Love is patient and kind, it is not jealous or conceited or proud. Love is not ill-mannered, selfish or irritable. Love does not keep a record of wrongs. Love is not happy with evil, but is happy with the truth. Love never gives up. Its faith, hope and patience never fail."  
The priest nodded to Mac.  
"I can't describe the way I feel for you. It is almost too intense to verbalize. Essentially you are all I am living for. Basically I need you more and more each day. That is how much I love you until the very end. Don't underestimate the love in me. It is obvious, these feelings run so deep. Nobody else could ever take your place. Harmon David Rabb junior, I stand before you now, to vow before our Lord and our friends, that my love for you is everlasting. Forsaking all others, I freely give off myself to you to have and to hold, from this day onward to eternity."  
"I love loving you. Loving you means many things to me. It means knowing I have someone to rely on, confide in and trust. It means knowing I have someone who will share my laughter, my thoughts and even disappointments. But mostly it means that I always have something to be happy about. Because as long as we are together, the world looks wonderful to me. Sarah Catherine Mackenzie, I offer myself to you today, with the past behind us and our future ahead of us. My love for you is everlasting. Forsaking all others, I freely give off myself to you to have and to hold, from this day onward to eternity."  
Clayton stepped forward with the rings and the minister took them .   
"Sarah and Harmon, having vowed their love and their commitment   
to each other, and to this marriage, will do the outward signs of that love."   
He handed each one the ring that the other would wear.   
Harm slipped the ring over her finger and said: "With this ring, I thee wed for all eternity."  
Mac answered by slipping the ring over Harm's finger, "With this ring, I thee wed for all eternity."  
"Amen. By the power handed down to me by our Lord and His Son Jesus Christ, and by the laws of Maryland, I declare Sarah and Harmon as one entity. What God has allowed to be joined , no man shall tamper with. Ladies and Gentlemen, Commander and Misses Harmon Rabb junior."  
  
"I am married to the woman of my dreams" Harm said to his guardian.  
"Yes, come on, we should go a little more into the future" the guardian said.  
  
HARM AND MAC'S HOUSE  
  
Harm and his guardian stood in the backyard of the house he and Mac would live in.  
  
"This is the place your children and grandchildren call home" the guardian said.  
"They are sitting at a table. Let us go nearer, I want to hear what they say" Harm said and walked nearer to the table.  
  
He watched Mac standing up.  
  
"Today we are all here in our garden, celebrating the fourth of July and the birthday of our grandchild Monica. Every holiday our children and grandchildren return to our house, some years we are more, some years we are less. Last year our son Harmon was here, who died 6 months ago in a car accident, four years ago we have lost our daughter Fairy because of drugs and 10 years ago our baby daughter Pearl died at the age of 2 years because she drowned in a pool. Life was not easy for my husband who has had an apoplectic fit 5 months ago and who will never be able to talk or to walk again. I am thankful for the wonderful 25 years with my husband, I am thankful for our 7 children Harmon, Fairy, Pearl - who aren't alive anymore, but in our hearts they will live forever and our other 4 children Matthew, Grace, Jewel and Samuel. I am thankful for our grandchildren Monica, James-Harmon and Lisa. I am thankful for our military career, for the military career of our children, who are in the NAVY and the USMC. I am thankful for my life" Mac said.  
  
"I have a family" Harm said.  
"If you don't die" the guardian said.  
  
BACK IN THE ATLANTIC OCEAN  
PRESENT  
  
"Now I leave you. It is your time to make a decision. You know how a future with and without you will be. Now make the right decision" the guardian said before he disappeared.  
"I will" Harm said and smiled.  
  
THE END


End file.
